The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a leg riser for use while sunbathing which:
a. will raise the leg to avoid contact with the ground or sand and to keep dirt, sand and other foreign substances off of the legs of the user;
b. will allow rays of the sun to contact portions of the leg which would normally be hidden from the sun due to contact of the legs with the ground or sand; and
c. is easily transported and stored.